Psych: Shawn,Jules,Gus, and a lot of Lassie
by Psychtakesover
Summary: In this Chapter word about Lassiter's and Marlowes baby spreads around the station. Shawn and Gus have to deal with Trout. (I don't want to say to much about it...I will post more later this is in the 8th Season and what I think should happen after the 2nd episode of Season 8, S.E.I.Z.E)
1. Cases and Babies and Trouts

Trout takes order (fanfiction Chapter1: Psych_takes_over)

"There's going to be a mini Lassie everyone!" Shawn declared to everyone in the whole Santa Barbra police station. "Thought you all need to know that Carrolton Lassiter could actually get somebody PREGENENT." Around the room police officers gasp and chuckle. Shawn always makes people laugh. Juliet strides over to Shawn and whispers with that adorable smile,

"We weren't supposed to tell anyone about this…Lassiters going to kill you.' Juliet had a little smirk on her face and a side of guilt.

"You told someone too didn't you?" Shawn laughs. Juliet's cheeks turn a bright red. _How much can two people love each other?_ Juliet thought. _Shawn is just to perfect…_ "Juliet O'hara broke a rule everyone!" Shawn shouts at the top of his lungs as the one and only Lassiter walks into the station. He stops dead in his tracks. _Juliet did something wrong? I thought the only mistake she made was dating that Spencer…why is everyone staring at me? _He thought. Laughs filled the room along with some murmured "congratulations" and pats on the back as the old Head Detective of the Santa Barbra Police Department walked up to Shawn and Juliet. When he finally reaches them, he coughs.

"Juliet what did you do? What is going on?" Lassie asks questionably. Shawn's grinning uncontrollably. Juliet's obsessively combing her hair behind her ears. "Wait a second, did you guys tell them the-the news?" Lassiter's face slowly turns into a frown. His eyebrows narrow, his eyes sparkling with madness. "You guys said you wouldn't! Now from Spencer that was expected," Shawn jumps up and down proudly. He's really getting a laugh out of this. "But Juliet, I mean Detective O'hara, I absolutely did not expect this betrayal from you." Lassiter looks down at Juliet with a hard look. She automatically looks down. He is about to say more, but he is interrupted…

"What is all the racket out here? This is a police station not a zoo! Everyone get back to work. Lassiter, I need you to take me to my doctor's appointment. Shawn, get the hell out of here." Trout practically screams. At the worst moment, Gus decides to come out of the bathroom.

"Umm…what's going on?" Everyone turns around to look at Gus. He glances at the officers. All of them wear serious but scared faces. His eyes go from Juliet, to Lassie (who looks very, very mad) to Shawn his best friend, practically his brother, then to Trout. God, did he hate that guy. He looked back at Shawn who looked directly into his eyes and gave him a "Not-a-good-time-to-walk-in-leave" look. That's why he loved having Shawn as a friend, although he was very annoying usually, he was always the one who could make sense of things and be there for him. Slowly Gus started to back up, knowing he needed to get out of this situation; then of course Trout stopped him.

"Spencer, Guster, this is unacceptable. All of the people standing in front of me are unacceptable. He glared at Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Carrolton. "Ohara meet me in my office for a quick assignment…Lassiter, start the car. Shawn, Gus, go fly a kite."_Wow _Shawn thought, _Trout is really taking action…I hate this. How am I supposed to see Jules? This is my life…_

Trout marches silently into his office, Jules following quickly behind. As soon as the double doors shut, Shawn and Gus run to the door. Shawn presses his ear against the blinds. _If we don't get assigned to a case by Trout, we are going to get hired by a victim. We just need a case. _

The voices in the room become clearer.

"AliceHomes, found dead in her pool. She owns a big insurance agency. They found multiple drugs in her system, so we are suspecting overdose. All I want you to do is go and inform her family of our hypothesis, which we are pretty sure is correct. I would also like you to dig up some information from her parents just in case they are hiding something. Actually, they are hiding something. Everyone is a lying bastard." Trout tells Jules. There is a crumple of paper, indicating that Trout is handing over the case file to Juliet.

"Thank you uh…Chief" Juliet's sweet voice mumbled. She hated calling him chief…Vick was the Chief, and will always be the Chief. _C'mon Jules, show your badass side. You know you want to. _Shawn thinks_._

"You will not call me chief. You will call me The Master." Trout says condescendingly. Juliet laughs.

"That will not be happening." She giggle and walks out bumping right into Shawn and Gus.


	2. C'mon Son

"Guys! Were you listening in on us?" Juliet asks. Shawn lays his hand on Juliet's shoulder.

"Of course we weren't, I just had a Psychic vision," Shawn winks, Juliet combs back her hair, "That an AliceHomes was found dead in her p-p-p" Shawn starts moving his hand in a contestant swimming motion. He is holding his breath. At this point Trout walks out of his office. "POOL! She was found dead in a pool table? No that's not right…a swimming pool? Yes, AliceHomes was found dead in her swimming pool!" Shawn sinks to the ground, and jumps right back up. He's panting.

Everyone looks at Trout, waiting to see what he will say. _He has to be put in on this case right? I mean…he has to, even if he listened in on us, Trout doesn't know that. _

"Well…I hate you psychics very, very much. But," Trout says in a straight tone. Everyone in the whole room is just staring at them Trout may actually give in. "Just for this one case, this one simple case I will allow the God damn Shawn Spencer hired to assist Ohara in questioning the parents. Ohara, explain the assignment to him." Shawn at this point is very shocked inside. The fact that he could not just fool the whole police station, (well, not Jules…she's to smart for that) he managed to convince Trout that he was a psychic? He looked at Gus, who had on a cheep half smile"Spencer, don't bring that Gus along. He does not know anything about this case, or show any help in solving a real case. Now, if you may excuse me, I have a doctor's appointment to get to." Trout finished. Shawn glanced over at Gus, and instantly his heart sunk. He needed his best friend around. Gus needed him.

"Um…Master Trout?" Shawn yelled while running up to Trout, who is about to leave the police station. "I will not do this case unless I get to work with Gus. He is my partner, and he has helped me solve many, many cases. And actually, he helps sort out my mashed up visions…I call him Magic Head .Anyways, I have solved every case with him, well except for when I was shot…and that time with the tap dancing…but what I am trying to say, is I need Gus, I will not do this without him." Trout looks at Shawn. He does not look happy.

"No. You know what? I gave you a chance, and you come back and try to convince me to do something so selfish? You are off the case, and banned from this police station." Trout says. Shawn looks behind him at Juliet who has a worried look on her face. "Now, you and Gus leave" he finishes. Shawn waves over Gus and Jules follows him. Juliet speaks first after Trout reached his car.

"What are you guys going to do?" Juliet asks. Shawn looks at Gus. Gus looks at Shawn. "C'mon stop this secret look exchanges and tell me whats you plan." By this point Shawn, Gus, and Juliet are standing in front of the Blueberry.

"Jules, I love you so much…but plan for what, money? You know I don't half to get hired by the police department right?" Shawn finally announces. Juliet straightens up.'

"Of course I knew that. But AliceHomes…her parents aren't the foolish type. When we told them their daughter was dead, all they said was that it was expected. I mean, they didn't show any kind of sympathy or devastation. They are pretty stern people who will not afford to be messed with." Shawn looks down at Jules after she has finished speech and kisses her forehead.

"I always have a plan sweetie…" Shawn and Gus jump into the car. Juliet dials Carlton's cell and starts her car.

Lassiter is waiting for Trout in his car…he has been in the doctor's office for 30 minutes now. This was not what he thought of as a promotion. He feels a buzzing coming from his pocket. _Maybe Trout is finally letting me leave. _He thought. When Carlton looked down at his phone, it was Juliet. Lassiter had always wished she knew how much he cared for her. That yes, he was in love with Marlowe, in fact they we were starting a family, but Juliet would always be his best friend. Also, he knew that someday, in the very, very far away future, she would be a better detective then him. Of course, he will not let that happen unless he's dead. He is still mad at her though, I mean she did tell people that he was having a baby. He picked up the phone anyway.

"Hello, this is de- I mean Carlton Lassiter. What do you want?" he says in an even tone.

"Carlton! I called to tell you I'm sorry for before…and I only told Chief Vick. Well I guess she's not chief anymore but I called her because I thought she should know." Juliet says in a soft, warm voice that is muffled over the phone.

"So…Shawn told the whole station? Not you?" Lassie responds.

"You really think I would tell the whole station you personal information? It's me Carlton." She's right, Carlton thought. It's Juliet.

"Of course Shawn told the whole station. That's just like him. I have to go, Trouts walking to the car and he wants me to take him to lunch."


	3. Oh no

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this! Please feel free to follow or write a review!**

Meanwhile at the Psych Office Shawn and Gus were getting ready to head over to AliceHome's parents house. They needed the money very badly. They also needed to get there before Jules. Shawn knew this was the only way to be one step ahead of Trout. He needed to prove to Trout that he was worthy to work for the Santa Barbra Police.

Shawn grabbed his soda and they got into the blueberry to go to Alice's parents house.

"Hey Shawn, doesn't the name AliceHomes sound familiar?" Gus asked. Shawn had been thinking that too. The name was familiar somehow…he just couldn't figure it out.

"It is oddly familiar…" Shawn responded. Had he heard it around the Police Station? Yes…that was it. Or was it? Shawn took out his phone and texted Jules.

_Hey babe…doesn't the name AliceHomes sound familiar to you?_

He slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"I bet it's nothing. We hear tons of names at the Police Station." Gus said as they rolled into the Home's parking lot. Shawn didn't agree with him, but he didn't say anything.

As they walked up to the door, Shawn felt his phone vibrate. Juliet had texted him back.

_Shawn...now that I think about it, wasn't she your Insurance agent?_

Shawn stopped dead in his tracks. He was in months debt with that Insurance agency…Shawn told Gus to pay them.

"Shawn, are you coming?" Gus asked.

"Did you pay our old Insurance Agency back?" Shawn immediately was alert. Why would AliceHomes take drugs? She had the best Agency in Santa Barbra.

"I thought you did that?"

"Me? Paying off bills?" Shawn started directly at Gus. 'C'mon son"

` Shawn and Gus continued to the entrance.

By the time they had convinced the Homes to let them in, they were hired easily. Shawn was very surprised.

"So, did Alice have a partner? Or did she have any enemies?" Shawn started.

"Well," Mrs. Homes began. Mrs. Homes wore a black shimmery dress, and she had her hair in a bun. She had put on a ridiculous amount of red lipstick, and has loads of expensive jewelry on. "Alice didn't talk about her social life, so I don't know about enemies. She did have a partner though…Jeremy Tomel. Lately he had been emailing us saying that Alice was in debt because hundreds of her clients weren't paying their bills." Shawn and Gus look down. Gus couldn't help thinking it was his fault. He started to cry.

"C'mon son, man up!" Shawn whispered.

"I can't help it. I'm a sympathetic crier…"

"No one else is crying!" Shawn snapped.

As they were walking out Shawn felt his phone vibrate again. He pulled itout of his pocket.

_Shawn get to the police station A.S.A.P they just found two murder victims and both of them were clients of Alice Homes that were in debt…weren't you in debt?_

Shawn glances up for a second.

"Gus, we have to get to the station. I think we might me targets…" Shawn says seriously.

"Why?" Gus responded. When they reached the car, Shawn noticed the windows were broken..

"Um…Gus?" he pointed to the passenger window. Gus's face turned purple. His fists clenched up.

"That's a company car Shawn!" Gus said through gritted teeth. He started punching the air.

"'Come on we have to get to the police station." Shawn interrupted Gus and his tantrum and they got in the car.

Shawn didn't bother trying to talk to Gus. He was already fuming and cursing under his breath, so if Shawn were to try and communicate, Gus might explode. Shawn pulled out his phone to text Juliet about the window.

_Jules we are heading there now…our car window was smashed but nothing was taken._

Shawn was tired out. He picked up his unfinished soda and took a gulp of it. It tasted very odd. He felt his phone vibrate.

_Don't touch or eat or do anything with what you had in the car...the murder could have done something._

Shawn couldn't believe he had been so careless. He felt something bubbling in his stomach. He felt like he might barf. Shawn put his hand to his mouth.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Gus asked. They had just pulled into the police station. Shawn coughed a little.

"Yeah I think so." Shawn was lying. They got out of the car. Juliet was waiting on the entrance staircase. Around Shawn, everything started getting blurry. He could barely feel his body. Shawn kept and walking up to the station trying to ignore the pain, right next to Gus. Juliet got up and started walking to them. Gus felt Shawn start to lean on him.

"Shawn, are you sure you okay?" Gus asked. His voice came in muffly to Shawn. Shawn coughed again. This time blood came out. Shawn sank to his knees. Juliet ran over.

"Shawn can you hear me? Gus dial 911 now." Juliet ordered. She was shaking. She was crying. Shawn watched as her beautiful face got blurrier, and blurrier. She was talking to him, but it felt like they were underwater and he just kept sinking and sinking…


	4. Psych

**So this chapter was a little different for me...I hope you guys enjoy!**

Shawn was in a bright place. It was the house he had grown up in. Why was he here? He walked over to the window. Instead of seeing the beautiful Santa Barbra skies out the window, he saw whiteness. Where was he?

Juliet appeared at the door. It looked like she walked out of pure whiteness…Shawn knew this didn't make sense. He needed to get out of here.

Juliet kept walking towards Shawn.

"Shawn…Shawn…" Juliet finally reached him. Shawn knew this wasn't real. It had to be from the soda right? Or…Juliet leaned in and started to kiss Shawn. Maybe this was real…the warmth of Jules skin on his face…the softness of her lips.

_No._ Shawn thought _I have to get out of here._ Shawn backed away from Juliet and started walking to the front door. Juliet was yelling behind him.

"Shawn! Shawn! Stay with us! I love you Shawn!" Juliet screamed. Gus appeared out of no where. He was running after Shawn as he headed for the door.

"Shawn…you're my best friend. You are the strongest person I have ever known. Please don't go now…stay with us and you will be okay." Gus said in between sobs. "You are a fighter…think about um…" Gus kept talking, but Shawn kept walking. He reached the door. Shawn pulled open the door and stepped out into the whiteness.

Beeeeeeeeep.

"No!" Juliet screamed as she saw the line go straight on Shawn's monitor. She stuffed her face into his shoulder. "No." This time it came out a whisper. Gus stares at his best friend. He doesn't know what to say. His best friend from child birth. Dead.

"Doctor! Help!" Gus yells. They rush into the room with a shocker. Doctors gather around Shawn.

They shock him once.

Still no heart beat.

Twice.

Nothing.

Three shocks.

Beeeep. Beeep Beeeep. A pulse.

_Thank God. _Juliet and Gus think at the same time.

Shawn is back in his father's house. Why is he here again? Shawn had no idea. He needed to think of a different way to resurface…he needed to open his eyes. He needed to.

Juliet and Gus were still there. They were sitting together and talking. He walked over so he could hear them. Shawn noticed that they seemed worried…is it possible this is what they are doing in real life?

"I can't believe this. He didn't deserve for something this stupid." Juliet murmured.

"It's my fault. I am the one who didn't pay the damn bill." Gus puts his face in his hands. Juliet is shaking. Both of their eyes are very puffy. _It wasn't your fault…_he couldn't die knowing that Gus thought it was his fault. This is not how he would go down. _C'mon Shawn, you are the son of Henry Spencer…ugh…you are strong. You have to get back there so you can tell Gus this wasn't his fault. Home. Gus. Juliet. Dad. Lassie. Home._

The house starts to fade…Shawn begins to see a Hospital room. His eyes open.

Shawn looks around him. Juliet is kneeling next to his bed, her head on shoulder. Gus is sitting in a chair next to his bed. His face is down, his eyes open. Gus's hands are clenched, his knuckles turning white. Shawn has to get their attentions. His throat seems dry. There is a bucket next to his bed. Shawn instantly is confused when he sees the bucket is full of blood.

"Um…guys?" Shawn says. His voice comes out in a rasp. Gus flips up his head, Juliet does the same. Juliet leans in more and starts crying again.

"Thank God…never, ever scare us like that again Shawn!" Juliet cries into shoulder and holds him tightly. Shawn didn't know if she would ever let go. He didn't want her to let go. Gus leaned into Shawn.

"Good to have you back bud." Gus says in a tight voice. Shawn looks down at Jules then back at Gus. Gus smiles.

"Well Jules, now you understand why I didn't want to leave my father when he was in the hospital." Shawn comments. Juliet looks up, he grins at her. Right away Juliet giggles.

"So…what happened? Did they find poison in my soda?" Shawn asks. Gus is the one to respond, Juliet is to busy looking at Shawn with admiration.

"They found a homemade poison in your soda…they-they said it was fatal." Gus stammers out. "The doctors said that as long as you woke up, you would be fine…you've been here for three days."

"Oh. See, that wasn't that bad. Now let's go and find who murdered AliceHomes and her two clients." Shawn interrupts and he tries to get up.

"No-"Juliet interjects. "Shawn, you are staying here, your heart…it stopped beating for six minutes. They don't know how the shocks worked." Juliet looks scared. _That must be where I went into the whiteness…I was dead. _

"Oh…" Shawn starts. "Hey, where's my dad?"

"Ironic but, he was here the first two days…now he's working the case." Juliet answers.


End file.
